


a wedding in tinsel and crowns

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Becoming Immortal, Christmas Eve, Gavin Alfredo and Trevor are fae, Immortality, Kings AU, M/M, Marriage, Wedding, Wrote this for a writing activity on discord, random headcannon-lore stuffed into it for no real reason, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: King Geoff is going to marry the Prince of Roosland, Ryan Haywood.It's probably the best idea he's ever had.
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Geoff Ramsey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	a wedding in tinsel and crowns

Geoff fiddled with the plaited rope securing his cape, shimmering silver threads catching in the light.

“Your highness, I know this is nerve-racking, but please try not to take it out on the garments until _after_ the ceremony” Lindsay teased, pulling his hands away as the knot almost came undone. 

He felt warmth gathering in his cheeks as she re-tightened the bow, quickly turning to face the mirrors once she was finished.

“Yeah, whatever” he grumbled, trying desperately to swallow the butterflies climbing up his throat as he eyed his reflection.

There was his crown atop short hair unwilling to be tamed, gold polished to a reflective gleam and emerald inlays bright and smooth around sharply cut diamond.

His tired old face below that, neatly trimmed beard and steely eyes looking out over his kingdom with pride.

And, from countless years on a golden throne, his slouched body wrapped in well-worn armour of earthy greens with a silver-lined cape of red trailing behind it.

Surrounding him in the small room he stood within, his right hand sorted through scrolls and loose garments from rejected formal wear.

Glimmering red and green tinsel hung from the walls and framed the lone window; out of which Geoff could see into the courtyard arranged with quartz pillars and dark oak pews, a maid busily rolling out a royal blue carpet down the middle.

And all bathed in the first glow of dusk.

He took a steadying breath, rubbing his face slowly “Why does it have to be on Christmas eve?”

Lindsay shrugged, ready to say something when the door opened and Michael- head of the guard- stepped in “My king, the ‘prince’ has arrived.”

Geoff’s eyes widened significantly, nerves suddenly exploding in his chest as Michael turned away from him to greet his wife.

Swallowing thickly, the king pulled on his royal persona; best not to show how nervous he was to his people.

With a final check over and a snap of his fingers, Geoff Ramsey- King of Achieveland- strode into one of the many hallways in his stone castle, accompanied by a gaggle of servants.

Heavily framed paintings hung from the walls around him as he moved, the occasional burst of bizarre colourings catching his eye before he could help himself; though it could also have just been an excuse to hold off this meeting.

The great spruce doors were in front of him all too quickly.

He cleared his throat and pushed through into the plush reading room, sure to pull his shoulders back as he met the eyes of King Burnie Burns, ruler of Roosland.

“Ah, Geoff; Nice to see you!” he laughed, clasping hands with him as he talked “are you ready for our lands to become one?”

The younger king looked at him worriedly “you really don’t have to do this, you know; I’d happily take the fall to save this.”

Burnie grinned, nudging his own crown of silver and redstone with a finger “nah, I was thinking about retirement anyway- this just has the added bonus of not needing to wait for any of my _actual_ kids to get old enough for the throne.”

“Well, in that case,” Geoff started, clapping him on the shoulder with misty eyes “thank you.”

The older man grinned before leading them into the main entrance of the castle where the ‘prince’ was being fussed over by his real parents.

And like the first time he’d seen him in the marketplace, his beauty struck Geoff.

Light brown hair swept back professionally, a small silver ring of lapis atop his head, clean face with neat stubble and icy blue eyes.

And that _physique_.

Ryan Haywood stood tall, if slightly awkwardly, over his small posse; dressed in the traditional kilt and suit jacket of Roosland.

When he registered Geoffs presence, a grin split his face, and he gingerly extricated himself from the clutches of his mother; dressed in a lovely silver gown given to her for the special occasion.

The king gave him a quick hug before releasing a mock gasp “wait! Isn’t it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?”

A bemused expression crossed Ryan's face “we’re both men.”

Geoff dramatically brought a hand to his chest and feint stumbling back into Burnies arms “oh, the humanity! I’ll have you know I’m a lady of _class_ , good sir!”

The crack in his voice by the end of the sentence had him wincing slightly, but the performance paid off; lifting the nervous energy in the room significantly.

Haywood, soon to be Ramsey, rolled his eyes playfully “are you sure you’re not the court jester?”

Geoff smiled fondly at him, ruffling his hair “you wish.”

They chuckled as the group began trickling out the door, the cowhand gesturing at the decorations hanging from the walls “so, what’s this for? Did you add red and green to our wedding colours without my consent?”

The older man frowned curiously before realisation dawned on him “oh, right; Roosland doesn’t have Christmas, does it?”

“Chrismass?” he repeated, tilting his head.

Geoff shrugged “it’s just a celebration we picked up, or well, I introduced it after arriving.”

“Arriving?”

He blinked, furrowing his brow “yeah, you know the story, the star that fell to reveal a man in green with weapons of terrifying power?”

Ryan blinked owlishly “that was _you?_ ”

He shrugged “well, the weapons mentioned were destroyed in the crash, and I lost my helmet a few decades ago, but otherwise? Yes.”

He looked towards the sky as they stepped into the courtyard “they called me a spartan.”

“Do you miss it?”

Geoff snorted “Fuck no, this place is way better.”

They rounded the corner just as the music started playing.

====

Ryans heartbeat quickened as he watched his family and friends hurry into the pews, mother giving him one last hug before following father and King Burnie.

As if sensing his distress, Geoff linked their arms and pressed their shoulders together with a whisper of assurance. 

It really was beautiful.

The quartz pillars glowed gold in the light of the setting sun, polished wood of the seats gleaming.

A bouquet of white carnations, hydrangea, red tulips, and amaryllis was presented to him by a servant.

And then the wedding _started._

====

Geoff beamed as the sun sunk over the horizon and the first lights began to appear, small orbs of gold shimmering into existence as they strode down the aisle.

Some flitted and danced over guests’ heads, others spread glittering embers through the sky like low hanging stars, and yet more merely bobbed gently in place.

A cool breeze carried the scent of lily-of-the-valley and moonflowers. 

The armour adorning him felt lighter.

The songs of countless birds weaved through the wedding as the piano was discarded and flutes took its place.

A quick glance at Ryan revealed a star-struck boy with lights dancing in his eyes, wind playing with his hair, and his ceremonial sword gleaming sharper.

And as they reached the steps of their stage, three figures appeared behind a podium with warm smiles upon their lips.

Unearthly features belied glowing skin and shining hair, ears long and pointed, eyes glowing white, clothes floating around them as if underwater. 

Geoff was quick to gently pull his partner up in front of them, knowing all too well the enchanting effects the boys could have on mortals.

The middle fae gave a blinding smile, golden hair waving around him like a fiery halo “Welcome, all.”

His voice reverberated, overlaying in warm undertones and happy whispers, strange accent only adding to the effect.

He continued “to the wedding of Geoff Lazer Ramsey and James Ryan Haywood, may eternity be kind and your rule prosperous, let the light guide your steps.”

Gavin, sunlit fae, held his hand aloft and poured a small stream of liquid gold into a white goblet upon the podium.

“Welcome, all,” the next spoke, pale flesh shining cold and vines wrapping over his sheathed blade “May your armour never fail when protecting your love, may the weapon stay sharp and unchipped.”

Trevor, fae of safe passage, held out his hand and poured molten steel into the cup- adding in solemn tones “May you stay safe from that fatal blow mortals face.”

The last fae moved forward with a bird on his head, happy smile expelling all dread “Greetings, all.”

He took hold of the two lovers’ hands to cross with each other and grip at the wrists, binding them with a newly grown vine and holding the chalice over it.

Alfredo, fae of life, reached up to the bird and plucked a small egg from its nest, cracking it open and letting the glowing red substance mix with the gold and steel.

“May you love forever, may you live forever,” he tipped the cup forward and let the content pour onto their binging “may your happiness be eternal.”

====

The newlyweds lounged atop their bed, enjoying the cool sheets after a night of celebration.

Geoff rolled over to Ryan with a serious expression “hello, husband.”

Ryan stared right back “hello, husband.”

They broke out into grins, laughing at the swell of content in their hearts.

The younger man let out a sigh as he studied the new mark of infinity imprinted on his wrists “so, I’m immortal now. What does that mean?”

Geoff shrugged “not much, you can generally just fly around and create things.”

The new king hummed, rolling onto his stomach “so, uh, do we do anything now?”

Sensing his sudden nerves, Geoff smiled gently “nah, nothing important. Let’s just go to sleep, and I’ll show you all the wonders of Christmas tomorrow?”

Ryan looked over at him with misty eyes, clearly touched “yeah, I like that plan.”


End file.
